


Double Rainbow Drinker Date

by StepperOfTheLongEarth



Series: Homestuck F/F Project! [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blood, Dinner, F/F, Homestuck5, Pesterlog(s) (Homestuck), Rainbow Drinkers, Self-Date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23680240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StepperOfTheLongEarth/pseuds/StepperOfTheLongEarth
Summary: (Weather it is intense or not is up for interpretation)Some Kanaya(s) are off to a dinner date.Day 3 of Week 1 of the Homestuck F/F Project!
Relationships: Kanaya Maryam/Kanaya Maryam
Series: Homestuck F/F Project! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702288
Kudos: 1





	Double Rainbow Drinker Date

A little table is all prepared in the center of a very appealing dining area. (Kanaya) is not sure how her how her other self had managed to set this "date" set up and she was beginning to regret her hasty decision to that dinner. Nevertheless, she took a seat, rubbing a hand down her dress trying to straighten out wrinkles that were not there. She had not been there a minute before another Kanaya, this one looking older and possibly more fashionable bustled up to the table and sat down across from her.  


KANAYA: Thank You So Much For Coming To This You Dont Know What It Means To Me  
(KANAYA): No I Really Dont  
(KANAYA): I Know We Have Certain...Tastes In Our Matesprites But I Was Hoping That At Least _One_ Of Our Friend Group Would Take The Hint  
KANAYA: Dear  
KANAYA: No One Here Cares About Our Discussion  
KANAYA: You Can Just Say Vriska  


(Kanaya) jerked in her seat nearly spilling the water she had been slowly sipping.  


(Kanaya): I-  
KANAYA: It Did Not Work Out  
(KANAYA): Oh  


Kanaya took pity on her crestfallen self.  


KANAYA: Tell Me (Kanaya)  
KANAYA: Have You Have Read That Very Interesting Guide We Found In The Furthest Ring  
(KANAYA): Oh A Few Times  
KANAYA: Only A Few?  
(KANAYA): Several Times  
KANAYA: Only Several?  
(KANAYA): Alright Maybe Several Many Times!  
(KANAYA): So What  
(KANAYA): I Like The Style  
KANAYA: And The Author  
(KANAYA): ...  
KANAYA: I Hold No Judgement Here I Lover Her Too  
(KANAYA): Wait  
(KANAYA): It Really Is A Her  
KANAYA: Obviously  
(KANAYA): How Do You Know That  
KANAYA: I May Have Met Her  
(KANAYA): !  
KANAYA: You Can See Now Why I Need To Tell You About It  
(KANAYA): But  
(KANAYA): You Are My Future Self  
(KANAYA): Would That Not Change The History If You Tell Me Something Like That  
KANAYA: Surprisingly No  
KANAYA: If I Did Then It Would Become The Reason You Sought Her Out In The First Place  
KANAYA: That Is A Moot Point However As Neither Of Us Are On The Alpha Timeline  
(KANAYA): We Are Not?  
KANAYA: Nope  
(KANAYA): Shit  
KANAYA: I Wanted To Ask You But There Never Seemed An Appropriate Time But Now Is As Good As Any  
KANAYA: How Did You Die  
(KANAYA): . . . . .  


(Kanaya) took a long swig from the glass, wondering why it didn't give her as much relief as it should have been.  


KANAYA: Because Dear It Is Not Blood  
(KANAYA): Can You Read My Mind  
KANAYA: Only Make Educated Guesses  
(KANAYA): You Know  
(KANAYA): I Do Not Think This Date Is Going Well  


Kanaya waved to a waiter for more of her preferred beverage and sipped at the red liquid inside.  


KANAYA: Yeah Wow  
KANAYA: This Is  
KANAYA: Rather Terrible  
(KANAYA): I Am Unsure On Your Intent In This Endeavor  
KANAYA: Is It That Strange That After Losing My Wife After I Died In a Laser Beam And Then Find Her Again Only To Be Have Her Taken Away Again By A Dumb Cat To Want A Bit Of Familiar Company  
(KANYA): What Is A Wife  
KANAYA: . . . . . .  
KANAYA: Wow  
KANAYA: I Am Sorry Me But That Is Just About The Saddest Thing I Think Any Version Of Me Has Said  
KANAYA: Just How Soon Did You Die  
(KANAYA): We Had Just Entered The Game And Things Were Going Alright I Suppose  
(KANAYA): Then The Clown Came  


Kanaya winced at the memory of a doomed timeline containing a book with all the colors of her friends' blood in it. It had smelt wonderful at the time but now looking across the table, she felt the tiniest bit ashamed.  


KANAYA: I Am So Sorry  
(KANAYA): Nothing You Could Have Done About It  
(KANAYA): I Think I Will Try Some Of What Your Having  


Kanaya waved once more to the waiter, who set down a tall glass of the scarlet drink in front of (Kanaya). She licked her lips despite herself.  


(KANAYA): I Will Say  
(KANAYA): You Do Have Excellent Taste In Beverages  
KANAYA: I Had Better  
KANAYA: And Who Better To Cater To Then Myself  
(KANAYA): Do You Still Want To Go On This Date?  


Kanaya shrugged.  


KANAYA: Only If You Want To  
KANAYA: I Will Happily Skip Out If You Want  


(Kanaya) picked up the glass and looked down at its contents. She slowly tipped it back and drained it gulp by gulp. Kanaya watched take the whole thing in under half a minute before (Kanaya) came up for air and set down the empty glass with a slap.  


(KANAYA): And Leave Before The First Course  
(KANAYA): I Do Want To See What Else You Are Wooing Me With  
(KANAYA): If This Is Your Opening Move I Want To See How This Game Plays Out  


Kanaya let her Rainbow drinker fangs show when she smiled.  


KANAYA: I Suppose We Should Continue Then  



End file.
